Unholy Posession
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: We know red spirits are evil beings. Well what we didn't know was that they could also possess things. Certain things, like people. Dead or alive. The first chapter has Mitsuki and Morshige, while the second chapter has Ayumi and Yoshiki. Chapter 2A is a spin-off of Chapter 2. (If you aren't into femdom, or zombies, then don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Corpse Party**_

_**Unholy Possession**_

(I will edit this as time goes on. I'll mark my updates with a time format. Enjoy the story.)

**Morshige's P.O.V:**

"Bwahaha...Hahah..!"****

I laughed to myself quietly. Snap, Snap! The sounds of my cellphone camera clicking as I captured her pose. Mitsuki Yamamoto was her name. I had recently met up with her and another gentleman known by the name of Fukuroi.

But that didn't matter.

Here I was, palms sweaty, and my breath becoming uneven at this site. This site of excellence! The site of beautiful art! The site of... a dead person.

She was dead.

And from what I can tell...she was stabbed to death. I could clearly see lacerations and stab wounds all over her legs...her stomach...and her pelvis. Blood flooded from her wounds as I watched the puddle beneath her grow. Bit by bit, it it expanded away from her body. Almost as if..It were free. Free to roam the floor of this unholy school.

But that didn't matter.

The site of this body...didn't fill me with unease, nor did it cause my nerves to run amuck. Rather...It calmed me. I could feel drool forming a pool in the corner of my mouth and ran over my lips. This was amazing!

"I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to go back. Back to that room!" I muttered to myself as images of that body came racing to the front of my mind. That one work of art...That one dead body hung in place in that Infirmary..put me at more ease than anything else in this school. I had to go back.

Let me explain myself, my name is Sakutaro Morishige. I've come here with a number of my classmates into this unholy school. That girl I was just obsessing over was a friend of a gentleman I was traveling with. Fukuroi was his name. After they ran off after this girl named Emi, I was left alone to look for Mayu.

Minutes later however, I stumbled across Mitsuki's dead body on the floor. Rather than feeling horrified or scared, it put me at ease. I stored the photos on my phone to keep my sanity. But the one that really caught my eyes was the dead one in the Infirmary. I had to go back.

"Lest I see you again..Dear.."

I talked to the corpse as I turned away. I had to get back. I had to see that work of art with my eyes once more! I took one last look behind me and began walking away. I turned away again and watched as her body faded into the blackness.

**Meanwhile:**

A red spirit seemed to floating. Not just floating, but bouncing. It seemed that it had a set destination in mind. It seemed as if.. it was terrified of something. As it bounced it's way up the stairs, the limp body of a brown haired girl came into view. Thinking quickly, it traveled directly into her stomach. One second...two seconds. And then a third was all that was needed. As that fifth second came and went, the body of Mitsuki blinked. Yes, that's right.

Blinked.

It blinked once..twice...three times. "Uuuuuu." She muttered as streams of blood came out from her mouth. It shot up into the air, landing back on her stomach. The same stomach that red spirit collided with. "Uuu..Th-Thirs.." The body of Mitsuki moaned incoherently. This couldn't be..She was dead right? Stabbed to death by her sick classmate...But..If one were to spy, they'd witness the body of Mitsuki. Slowly rising up, she stared at the hall around her before letting her mouth agape. The blood that had been pooling in her mouth at all but rushed out of her mouth and into the cold air.

"My...My body..."

The body of Mitsuki mumbled quietly. With millions of thoughts plaguing her dead mind, she slowly made her way onto her knees, trembling in the cold silent air.

"Wa...Warmth..." She mumbled. Cold. She was dreadfully cold. It was as if her whole body were numb...As she slowly, clumsily, but steadily, rose to her dead feet, She suddenly caught a whiff.

The whiff of a living being.

She could sense earlier...Warmth. A warm touch from...a man of sorts. She could still feel the lingering of his warm fingers on her body. She had to have it. It suddenly became URGENT. She absolutely needed that warmth inside of her. She couldn't stand the cold, chilly feeling. As she stood up, THUMP! Her body went flying to the right and her head collided with the wall. That sudden thump, caused the remaining blood in her throat to lash out of her mouth, and paint the wall below her like a slash.

"Warmth.."

She finely managed to moan lowly. Slowly, very slowly, she started down the hall, carefully placing one foot ahead of the other, in search...of that warmth.

**Morshige's P.O.V**

"Ahh...once again.." I muttered to myself as I stared at her. She wasn't a mere body to me. She was... A masterpiece as well! A Masterpiece that only true art worshipers such as myself can appreciate! I could feel my glasses fog up as my breathing started becoming ragged. Why...why was I finding this body so enticing? Out of every single body I've encountered...this one, striked me as the best. I can't take my eyes off of it. It's so...beautiful.

I took more pictures of the woman's body. I made sure to get her head, and the internal organs that once made up this person. I giggled a little. Was I crazy? Was I insane? Perhaps. I realize I may have to change once we escape. I can't let anyone see these beautiful works of art, especially Mayu.

Yes Mayu. The one girl that was able to cheer me up emotionally. She was like a pillar of support. This body seemed to calm my emotions about her transferring once we get back. I'm sure she was fine now. Besides, I turned to the body once more; this would ease my pain until the others show up.

"W-Warmth..."

"Eh?"

"I could've sworn I heard a familiar voice moaning something about warmth. Heh, maybe I was going crazy." I told myself as I looked at the time on my phone. If it was correct, then I'd certainly miss recording Mayu's favorite show. Heh, I hope she's not too upset with me!

"O-Of...Life..."

There it was again. That same moan in that same familiar voice. Who on earth could be causing it? This for sure wasn't a hallucination. It sounded so...far off I think? Nevertheless, I'm hidden in this Infirmary. If I hold still for a minute, then it'll probably pass by.

I told myself that as I listened for footsteps. Strangely enough, I couldn't hear a trace of them, at all. As I stood in that quiet semi-dark room, I could hear her moaning coming closer.

"M-Morshige.."

"Tch!" I gasped slightly as a cold chill ran up my spine. "No way...Could that voice really be? How would it know my name?! It certainly wasn't Mayu.." I told myself as I closed my cell phone. Maybe If I hold still, it won't notice me!

My stupidity would soon come back to bite me later in the ass. Because as soon as I held my breath, Bang! I heard the sound of something large colliding with the door.

I was in a bad spot. It was completely pitch black in here, and the only way out was through that same figure I can sort of see through the door. I took a look at the figure, and noticed it was slumping towards the door somewhat. It seemed...short. Judging by the hair and her face shadow, I can assume it was a girl.

Whoosh!

The sound of the door flew open with what seemed like incredible force. Through the light that flooded the room, I took a look at the encroaching figure, and gasped lightly.

Mitsuki.

It was Mitsuki.

But…But...

I watched as the figure of Mitsuki glared at me through the lighting. I could see blood dripping down her legs, her shirt, her mouth... I stood in complete shock as she slowly, made her way to me.

"Mitsuki! W-what are y-.." My voice choked in my throat. Why was I trying to speak to her? Something..wasn't right.. Wasn't she..?

"W-war...Warmth.." She moaned in a needing voice. She tried her best to walk towards me, her body sloping down forwards in an unnatural way.

"Wh-..what?!" I managed to choke out. She...She...

Dead.

Wasn't she dead? I knew she was dead...The stab wounds...her dead Turquoise eyes... She was dead!

"M-Mitsuki.." I managed to say quietly. I watched as her body seemed to shuffle towards me. Her dead eyes locked on mine as I started to step backwards from her. What would one normally do in such a situation? What should one do if they saw one of their friends or acquaintances seemingly come back from the dead? What was going on?

"Of...Of li...life..."

I heard her say. Her voice was slow…almost robotic. What was seriously going on here?!

"You're dead! I took pictures of your corpse! I touched you! You were dead!" I shouted at the approaching girl. Her skin, her bloodied lacerations. She was deceased damnit!

"Mor...shi...ge."

The breath in my throat stopped. "What..What was she..?" I thought to myself. As the frame of a bloodied mattress came upon the back of my knees, I looked down. I was cornered.

"Li..life.." She moaned, staggering towards me.

"No..Stay away from me! Don't come any closer damnit! Mitsuki!" 

"Morshige!"

"Ahh!"

I yelled aloud as Mitsuki's small hands managed to push me backwards. My vision shifted straight upwards as the soft material of the bed greeted my back in the most swift way possible. "Gh.." I muttered as I quickly tried to move my body up and away from this...corpse, of a woman.

That effort proved futile, because the moment I planted my elbows to either side of me and rise up, the heavy figure of this dead woman straddled my stomach, pinning me underneath her.

"Ack..!"

The breath that I currently had in my lungs was forced out of my mouth and nose. I looked up at my assailant, and watched as she brought her face down close to mine. I closed my eyes slightly as the odor of metallic blood flooded my senses.

"Morshige..."

I couldn't turn away. Her metallic like eyes pierced right into mine. Our faces were about 3 inches apart. And the blood remaining in her mouth, dripped almost into mine. I had to keep my mouth closed for fearing of swallowing it.

"Mitsuki..Y-You're dead! I was sure of it!" I stated once more. With confusion and slight fear welling up inside me, I instantly reached up to touch her shoulders...They were ice cold. Clearing that chilling thought from my mind, I attempted to push her off.

"Life..!"

I heard her say fluently before grabbing my hands with, what seemed like, an iron grip.

"Gyahh!"

A yell escaped my mouth. An iron grip was correct! She held my wrists in her hands with a force so strong, it felt like she would crush my bones entirely! The pain coming from her grip was enough to settle down whatever resistance I was showing.

"Ok..Ok I won't touch you! Let go of me!" I said trying to pull my hands back down. Surprisingly, she let go of my wrists and began...sniffing my cheeks.

"What..what are..?"

I muttered as her cold nose tickled my cheeks. I was in a state of absolute shock. What was going on? What's happening? Is she going to eat me? These thoughts and more invaded my brain as my heartbeat began quickening at an alarming rate.

"Energy.."

Mitsuki stopped sniffing me before bringing her bloodied lips above mine. Was..Was she..?!

My thoughts went into pandemonium as I felt Mitsuki's cold tongue dart past the defense that were my lips. I could instantly feel Mitsuki's cold tongue wrap around mine, instantly chilling it and sending a massive wave of goosebumps up my arm.

"Mngh?!"

I managed to cry out as I felt Mitsuki's hard grip on my wrists again. The blood I was worried about earlier seem to seep into the place I was protecting, because in a matter of seconds, the chilling taste of iron filled my mouth, and seeped down my throat. I had to resist from puking as I tried to look away from her closed eyes. Her hair was disheveled...

"Oh god..please take your tongue out of my mouth." I thought to myself. Nothing could've prepared me for this...Just five minutes ago I was obsessing over this girl…No, corpse. She was a corpse! And now...Now I have this corpse's tongue violating my mouth…Was this a hallucination..?

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

After about a minute of our one sided kiss, I could feel her retracting her tongue and sitting upright on me. I watched in disgust as my saliva ran down her chin.

"W-warm...Warmth."

She mumbled before staring down at me. What was she planning? What was with that kiss? What did she want? No, what did IT want?

She wasn't a girl anymore. She was an animated corpse. Completely different from a woman like...Mayu.

With my thoughts drifting back to the concern of Mayu, I didn't notice the dead woman fiddling with my zipper for a few seconds. Only when she undid my button, did I realize what her goal was.

"Mitsuki?! What is-?! Enough of this!" I finally managed to speak out that line. With her hands away from mine, I instantly leaned upwards to stop her. But, as soon as her cold hands touched the shaft of my penis, I froze, shivering ever so slightly as she gripped it.

"It's so...warm…" She said in her slow unfeeling voice. She moved her bloodied hand up and down my soft member, causing me to grit my teeth slightly and halt my movements.

"Ahh! No not there." I said, struggling against my body to move. My body finally let me back in control of it as I rose upwards. Unfortunately, the time I spent struggling, gave Mitsuki the perfect blackmail. Because as soon as I showed yet another sign of resistance, she gripped it, with her unusual iron grip. I froze. Not only from the fear of her...breaking it. But, but from the... unusual sensation it was giving off.

Showing that I'd truly resist no more, I lied back down, and let her hold my penis in her hand.

"Ahh..Mitsuki.. I.." I let out a single deep breath as Mitsuki began to play with me. Squeezing lightly, then more firmly, as she moved her hand up and down, left me in a state of confusion. My body was tense, not only from the fear of what was happening, or what may come, but also from slight pleasure. I truly felt ashamed of myself. There was no other way to put it. I actually thought getting felt up by a corpse felt good. This was beyond just admiring them as art...this was..

"It..It.."

I broke free from my condescending thoughts and stared in absolute horror as the corpse of Mitsuki positioned itself over my penis. I wasn't even paying attention to the supposed pleasure she was giving me. I tried the push that forbidden act from my mind. But reality hit me cold and fast. I watched as Mitsuki leaned forward and grabbed my neck with her left hand. She had me pinned down again. I looked down and went wide-eyed as blood poured from her dead vagina. That must've been from where she was murdered with that sharp object.

"Male energy..Warmth..of life."

Warmth of life?! What does that even mean? What's happening here?! "Mitsuki! Don't do this!" I begged as she lowered her hips to my thing. I could feel the tip of my penis spread apart her lips which were, surprisingly still warm. I must have forgotten that she was alive for what seemed like a half hour or so.

"Ah..No..!" I gasped in a low tone. I could feel fear and shame boiling over in my heart. Even though my tip was just inside of her, I could feel her warmth radiating from her. It filled my body with a sense of anticipation. But that would change.

That would change in the next second or two.

Because despite my resistance and begging, Mitsuki dropped down. I immediately gasped as my penis sank deep into her warm slimy vagina. The simultaneous warm and cold spots caused me to grit my teeth in sheer defeat. I could hear cracking from the inside of my mouth from the way I was biting down.. It was all I could do to stop from screaming out in despair. This couldn't be happening.

The moment I was buried deep inside of her, blood began rushing down the shaft of my penis, coating it in a deep blood red. It was her blood...Not from the act of forbidden intercourse...But from murder, from when that blade pierced deep into her body.

"Ahhh..Ahhh! W-What is this?! I-Incredible..!"

I yelped out in confusion. The feeling of being inside of her was overwhelming. Her soft walls tickling my glans and tip, was enough to make me cum instantly. Her vagina wasn't too tight, but the sensation of scraping against her bloody walls slightly made up for it. But this couldn't continue. This was taboo. I could never desecrate a dead body like this.

Could I?

Unfortunately once more, it wasn't up to me. It took all of my power to keep my orgasm down. I clenched my hands and my stomach. Mitsuki however, wouldn't have any of it. As soon as she had my penis buried in her, she'd rise all the way up, then slam! She forced me back inside of her. Each time she came down, I was forced back into her slimy interior. The multiple folds inside of her felt so good... It was like a soft warm massage that had me gasping in moments. "No...I can't do this!" I gasped trying to come back to my senses.

Mitsuki must have sensed that I was about to resist, because she immediately gripped my wrists and began shaking her hips side to side. The lewd sounds of wet skin slapping each other could be heard throughout the room, probably even outside the room as well. There was no way I could hold on. The pleasure was rising…My orgasm was coming steadfast. I was gonna shoot semen…into this dead girl's punctured womb...

"Mitsuki! N-Noo! Get off! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled as the terrifying moment came.

My vision flashed white as I finally ejaculated. Thick jet like streams of semen gushed out of me and painted her blood red vagina with my essence. I unconsciously thrust my hips upwards as I filled her. The sense of release caused my mind to relax. Reveling in my orgasm, I lied there as the last drops left me. This couldn't be happening…

"Heh...More..."

"Ehh? Ahh!" I screamed as Mitsuki began bouncing up and down on me once more. I unconsciously thrust my body upwards despite Mitsuki holding me down. The friction from my semen and her blood caused my penis to slip in and out of her more easily, filling me with an even higher sense of ecstasy.

"Ahh! A-Amazing.. A-Again..!" I moaned as the sudden sensation quickly brought me to a second height.

My vision flashed white once more as the overwhelming pleasure took hold of my body. More semen rushed out of me, and into her greedy dead vagina. This...was merely for her pleasure... The semen I've released is just flowing back out of her...

"M-More..Warmth..."

I heard her say in a lowly voice. Immediately she started shaking her waist again, causing me to scream out in pleasure. "Stop! Stop not again! It's sensitive to..ahh!" She cut off my sentence with a quick squeeze of her hips. Her fleshy walls gripped my penis inside of her. The sensation of having two quick orgasms had left me quite sensitive. I was trembling from the weird feeling, and her unnaturally slimy walls didn't help whatsoever. I desperately tried maneuvering out of her, alas, no dice. On instinct, I tried to avoid the gaze of her horrid face, her mouth was slack jawed and she was glaring intently at mine.

"Ahh! Noo..! I'm coming!" I screamed as my vision flashed white once more. She stopped momentarily as I shot more of my seed into her. This couldn't be happening...Being...being raped by a corpse.. The sense of shame of this forbidden act caused me to look away from her lifeless turquoise eyes. I fought to hold back tears as the corpse forced pleasure into me.

She started bouncing up and down again, sending sharp spikes of pain and pleasure through my body. "Aguh! Please..!" I choked the words out of my mouth. With my penis super sensitive to the pleasure, my body was having slight spasms trying to get away from the unwanted sensation. I had to hang on! Whatever humanity I had left, I had to preserve it!

"Auu.. St-stop it! No more..!" I begged her. I couldn't give her anymore! I couldn't continue to defile this woman's body like this!

"So..Thirsty..." Were the only words that escaped her lips. She moved her hips side to side while keeping up with her own bounces. I grunted as I tried to fight her grip, but as before, it did little to move her hands. She kept my hands pinned to the soiled mattress below of as the sounds echoed over, and over. I could feel my penis wanting to explode again. The pleasure too good...her warm insides...the forbidden pleasure that was forced upon me led me to a fourth orgasm.

"Ah.." I feebly groaned as I shot even more of my seed into her non-functioning vagina. There was no point. No point to this forbidden rape. Nothing. Nada... I wanted to struggle against her more, but I could feel my energy slowly escaping my body. All I could do was stare up at her as she violently rode me.

"Again..! No...!"

I shouted as more of my seed left me. This was getting dangerous. Every crevice and ridge inside of her bloodied slimy walls sent a small amplified jolt of pleasure through me. I shook my head in agony at the unwanted feeling being thrust into me. I can't...I couldn't let this continue..!

"More...More energy.."

Mitsuki feebly mumbled as she rode me. She had no signs of slowing down. I could only squirm and flail slightly as she violated me.

"Ah...ha..."

A fifth time. I came a fifth time. I could feel my eyes start to close as only a tiny bit of semen left me. Was Mitsuki really planning on killing me like this? More energy left me as I looked down at our intimate connection. Her blood and my semen began forming a puddle around my penis. I can't keep going...

"More.."

Mitsuki said, never stopping her agonizing pace. The friction caused from her warm lubricated pussy was enough to send me over the edge once more, a sixth time.

My vision flashed white once again as more semen, rushed out of me. "Stop… it! Please…No..more…" I begged for release from the undead girl. Was this some sort of punishment? From looking at corpses? Was this the universe giving me my just desserts?!

"Mm..."

She moaned, never stopping from her violent hip shake. I looked up into her eyes with tears in mine. Mitsuki's gaze never changed at she stared directly down at me. "Please...Stop.."

Even more semen left my dick. Or at least, so I thought. I was too weak to tell. I sighed and noticed that my heart beat was getting slower. Everything around me was getting darker. But Mitsuki showed no signs of stopping.

"More..."

"A..."

I had said not a word. I could only mutter that small gasp. Thankfully though, mercy was sent upon me. I slowly lost consciousness after my seventh orgasm. Or was it eight? I honestly couldn't tell anymore, because two minutes after my eyes shut, Mitsuki rose up. She shambled towards the door, with semen and blood flowing down her legs, before slowly leaving that sex scented room.

I wasn't sure if people had found my body or not. And I didn't care. I didn't leave a note. And how could I anyway? Dying in this position, what would people think if they found me?

But that didn't matter anymore.

"Mayu..." I managed to say one final word in my thoughts as the sweet grip of death took hold of my body.

**+Wrong End+**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Corpse Party**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ughhh..Warmth…" The body of Mitsuki moaned as she shuffled away from the Infirmary. She stumbled forward, going head first into the wall in front of her. She wasn't craving warmth however, she was savoring it. The warm fluids of Sakutaro Morshige had fully satisfied her body's craving for warmth. And it felt…good. She could feel multiple streams of semen and blood flowing down her small supple white legs. However, since the spirit's lust was satisfied, it had no more use for the brown haired girl's body. With the same method of entering her, it quickly bounced out of her stomach, leaping rapidly away towards the hall in front of her.

Like that, the now finally lifeless body of Mitsuki, fell into a heap on the floor. The remains of Morshige invading her insides as her body fell into its deserved slumber.

**Sometime Later:**

"We're never gonna find them! This is ridiculous! Where are they!?"

The frustrated voice of Ayumi Shinozaki was heard. Her and Yoshiki had decided to travel together to look for their friends, and Naomi. Currently, they were searching upstairs in a bathroom after finding a weird black stain on the floor. Yoshiki however, kept his reasoning and ignored her complaints of hopelessness.

"Ayumi stop. We will find them. We will get out of here. Stop complaining and keep your head on!" Yoshiki told her. Complaining would do no good.

"Oh keep quiet!" She said, ending her beginning rant of complaints.

**Yoshiki's P.O.V.**

I sighed as Ayumi hushed. To be quite honest, I was unsure of her behavior myself. Just a while ago, it seemed like she was possessed and ran off. If it weren't for that power stone I had from Ms. Yui, I would've left her. God knows what would have happened if I did.

"Come on. We need to get out of this bathroom. We have what we need." I told her.

"Yea, ok."

We wandered out of the bathroom and continued down the ruined hall in front of us. We've been searching for an hour now. We haven't been so lucky, but at least we were ok.

"Eh?"

I stop my trek for a second. I could've sworn that I saw a red…hue? Of some sorts. I quickly cast my glance towards Ayumi before looking behind her. I looked below, above, and even from side to side in hopes of catching that light. No such luck.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" I said, breaking my curiosity. I looked back towards Shinozaki. She gave me this puzzled look before shaking her head.

"Stop fooling around. Come on for pete's sake!"

"Ok ok! I just…" I didn't bother finishing my sentence. I could already tell that she wouldn't believe me. Sighing, I continued walking forward, that red light not leaving my mind.

**Meanwhile:  
**

Perfect. That body was absolutely perfect. The red spirit admired the girl walking alongside that boy with the bleached hair. The spirit stayed beside the corner as it watched the couple walking in silence. Her perfect white legs, that commanding voice, and that perfect body. Absolutely perfect. It had to take control of her. Her weakness to the darkening could be the perfect excuse. It had to take control…

**Yoshiki's P.O.V.**

"Ayumi, looks like the path forks left and right…" I said as I turned my head to look down both ways. It seemed as if we'd come across an intersection. The way north was blocked by the debris of what looked like the ceiling above it. So only two ways could be traversed.

"You're right. What should we do?"

I heard her question me. I shook my head again and suggested this, "We could split up. You go left, and I could go right. They don't look too long anyway. If we get into trouble, we could always yell or something.

"Really? This is your idea? Brilliant."

I heard her say in a very sarcastic tone. She knows how to get under my skin sometimes.

"Well look, we could cover more ground in the hopes of finding the others. If we both go different ways, we'd have a higher chance of reuniting with everyone, and finding Ms. Yui." I calmly said.

"Rrgh, well fine." But you BETTER come running if I yell for you." She said in a huff. Turning to the left, I watched her walk off into the dimly lit hall.

"Geez. Like I wouldn't in the first place." I mumbled before heading off to the right. I was starting to doubt if this was ok in the first place. Wasn't she just...acting weird earlier? What if she gets into trouble?

"Ay-!" I stopped in the middle of saying her name. I decided against calling her. I wouldn't want her to think that I was scared or overly concerned or anything. Swallowing nervously, I proceeded down the hall.

**Meanwhile:**

Now was its chance. Quickly darting down the hall and to the left, it quickly caught up with Ayumi. Not hesitating at all, it immediately dashed inside of her back, launching the girl forward onto her stomach.

"Ghh..Ghackkkkk…!" Ayumi hit the ground with a thump before closing her eyes and gripping her head. "Gyahh Hmph!" She covered her mouth and felt her head hitting the ground with yet another Thump! What the..What the hell was happening?!

"Yoshiki..!" She struggled to say through the choking blackness. She closed her eyes before finally succumbing to the spirit holding her. With tears forming in her eyes, she exhaled as the world around her became black.

…

…

…

"Warmth..Heheee…Yosh…iki…" Ayumi mumbled before stand up right. It was done. The spirit had instantly seized control of her body movements. Immediately, she turned back around and headed back towards Yoshiki, stumbling a bit before finally walking up straight.

**Yoshiki's P.O.V.**

"Geez, navigating this school is such a pain. I can't believe I ended up doing that charm thing. Ayumi was right; this place is a bit ridiculous." I thought to myself. Once I found the others, I could rest a little easier and take that heavy weight off of my shoulders.

I passed by a window and looked outside. The sight of a dark forest and a heavy downpour greeted my vision. Although mesmerizing, I couldn't look at this rain for long. Looking away from the window, I started my trek again.

However, it didn't take long, for something strange to catch me off guard.

"..shiki…"

"Ehh?" I questioned. Who was that? That sounded like Ayumi's voice. But it couldn't have been. We haven't traveled too far from each other. If she was in trouble, I would've been able to hear her voice more clearly. "Ehh? I'm probably just losing my mind. This school isn't good for my health…"

"Yoshiki…."

"Ahh…Ayumi..?" I called back to the approaching voice. That definitely was Ayumi's voice. It sounded far closer than it should have been. I took a look behind me and saw Ayumi slowly stumbling towards me. She had one hand on the wall beside her, and was looking at me with intent.

"Yoshiki.." She mumbled again. She seemed to have a vacant look in her eyes…

"Ahh?! Ayumi are you… ok?" I asked aloud. Did she get scared? Did something happen? I told her to yell if something did! In fact, how did she get here so fast? We literally just split up.

I shook my head and met her gaze. Her pupils have shrunken, and I could see a weird smirk sprawled across her face. This definitely wasn't normal. Curiosity got the better of me as I stepped towards her..

"Don't!"

As I approached her, her hand lashed out. I felt the back of her hand swipe the side of my face as my body was sent staggering to the right. My side collided with the wall as her hand lowered.

"Shinozaki! What..What the hell!" I asked, rubbing my sore cheek with my right hand.

"Heh…heh..HAHA..hahah…!" She began cackling. This definitely wasn't right.

"Shinozaki…what…?Are..you alright? Why'd you slap me damnit?!" I asked, regaining my posture. That slap had hurt, but I've felt worse.

"Run."

"Eh?" I tilted my head at her confusing sentence.

"I said..RUN." She repeated her sentence louder.

"Ehh?!" I asked once more. Run? What in the world does that mean? "Ayumi, what are you talking about?! Run from what?!"

"If you don't run….I'll kill you."

"K-Kill me?! Why?!"

"Kuraghh!"

What happened next completely caught me off guard, because as soon as that inhuman yell escaped her, she kicked me. I felt her shoe come up and kick me square in the stomach. My breath instantly left my lungs as my body flew backwards. I landed a few inches away from her, the pain shooting into my stomach caused me to tremble.

"Ahh! What the hell?! Ayumi what the hell is your problem?"

"The next one…Will be going into your face…Run…NOW!" She bellowed as she approached my body. I watched as she approached my downed body. I didn't know what was happening, but I decided to follow her wishes.

"Gyah! Ok!" I said, quickly getting back onto my feet and running away from her. I looked back at her and could see her slowly walking towards me once more.

"What was happening?! What the hell has gotten into Ayumi?! Was she possessed again? Goddamnit! I shouldn't have told her to split up. Damnit Yoshiki, you idiot!" I scolded myself as I rounded the nearby corner. This wasn't a game. I had to escape. Maybe if I hid for a while, the darkness would leave her.

"Yoshiki…."

I held my breath as I continued to run. I could hear Ayumi's voice calling me from behind. Dear god if she caught me…

"Run Yoshiki run!" I repeated to myself as I flew down a flight of stairs. Well, not flew, but dashed down them quickly. I jumped the last 4 stairs, stumbling a little before standing back up.

"Catch you...I'm gonna catch you! Run!"

"Eh?!" I could hear Shinozaki's voice…from the top of stairs! How in the hell did she catch up so quickly?!

"What do I do..? What do I do?!" I asked myself. I looked forward quickly and saw that the hallway extended outwards into the darkness. To the left a little ways, I could see a door. I could possibly hide!

I only had a second to decide, so going on my best judgment; I darted into the room and locked the lock that was attached to it.

"Hah..Hah…" I fell onto my knees desperately trying to catch my breath. What in the hell just happened? First I was exploring on my own...Then Shinozaki attacks me… Goddamnit this school..!" I cursed under my breath. "Ok ok…Calm down…I'll hide in this room until she decides to grow bored of this game…"

"I hear you…..Yoshiki… I'm coming for you…"

"Guh..!"

I heard Ayumi's voice right outside the walls. How in the hell did she catch up to me so fast..? She was JUST walking earlier! She couldn't be that fast!

"I have to hide…I have to hide!" I told myself scrambling back to my feet. Frantically I looked around. My choices were, a supply closet in the back of the room, a couple boxes stacked in the corner, or underneath that teacher's desk in the middle of the room. The choice seemed obvious to me.

"The supply closet!" Quietly, but quickly, I headed over to the supply closet. Opening it as quickly as I could, I rushed in and closed the door, making sure I didn't knock anything over that would give away my position.

"Hah…Hah…" I gasped as terror started to grip my senses. God damn me for using that Power stone back there. Damnit! If I still had it, I coulda thrown it at Ayumi. That spirit definitely could've left her! But me and my judgment…

"Yoshiki!"

I tensed up as I heard Ayumi yelling from what seemed like outside of the door. Biting my tongue, I watched as she seemed to punch the door forward. Smash! The door went flying forward. Unfortunately, I could see the whole thing through the slanted holes in the locker. I watched as Ayumi stumbled her way into the room. From what I could tell in this slight darkness, her face was contorted into a bloodthirsty scowl.

"Ghh..She found me. Oh dear god she found me!" I repeated in my head over and over. She hadn't actually found my location, but she was still in the room. I could feel my heart pounding so hard, I thought that she herself would hear it. I covered my mouth and watched as Ayumi entered the room.

I watched as she slowly walked towards the center of it. Her scowl faded into a creepy smile and she turned her head side to side. "Yoshiki…I will find you…The rule was to run…Not hide!" I heard her shout in her normal voice. How could this have turned all wrong..? In a matter of ten minutes no less?!

"Boo!" She said suddenly, causing my blood to run cold.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked back out of the slots. Luckily, she wasn't looking at the locker. She was...looking under the teacher's desk. If I had hid underneath that, she would've definitely found me!

"I guess he isn't here…" I heard her mumble to herself.

I uncovered my mouth and exhaled silently. I shut my eyes and held back the rising fear that was boiling up in my chest. I began to thank god countless times for protecting me.

Those few seconds of me looking away would prove my doom however, because as soon as I looked back through the holes, a pair of dull blue eyes were there. Staring at me straight through the slots.

"…!" I covered my mouth as a bloodcurdling scream was about to escape my throat.

"FOUND YOU!"

Ayumi yelled as she ripped open the door. She immediately grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me out of my hiding place onto the floor.

"Gahh..!" I cried out as the ground came up to greet me. The fear that I had been suppressing had finally came up to head. I turned around quickly and watched as Ayumi approached my downed figure.

"Shinozaki! Stop this! Why?! What did I do?!" I asked.

"Why didn't you run? I told you to run didn't I?" She asked me. I could see her face more clearly in this awkward light. Her pupils were definitely smaller and a shadow was covering the front of her face. Her normally white legs had streaks of dark blue going up and down them…and she was twitching...quite unnaturally. She stepped over me, looking me dead in my eyes.

"I told you to run!"

My reflexes weren't fast enough, because as soon as she finished her yell, she slammed her foot down. She slammed it down right onto my neck, pinning me to floor beneath her with her foot.

"Ghhuuu.." I managed to exhale. I could feel the sole of her feet pressing into my neck. I could already tell by the force of her stomp that my neck was probably bruised. Oh god what a bruise it'd leave.

"I hate it when people don't do what I say..You'll have to be punished for that."

I didn't bother listening all the way. I needed to get her off my neck. Breathing became difficult. Desperately, I began pushing her foot off me. Whether I raised it up or knocked it off to the side, it didn't matter.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Here, let me take care of it…"

Her foot rose off of me, letting me swallow the air that my lungs were oh so lacking. "Sh-Shinozaki!" I cried out as I gripped my neck gently. It hurt to touch it, but I was slightly thankful she allowed me the oxygen I needed.

What happened next, No one could've expected, because, the moment a sufficient amount of air entered my body, Ayumi pinned the palm of my hand to the floor beside me.

"This, is only the start of your punishment." I heard her say. All the while exerting more force into her foot.

"What are…?" I stopped dead in my sentence as I watched her grin again and start laughing I tried moving my hand away, but she had it held down pretty thoroughly. No… She wouldn't… She couldn't..!

"Shino…Shinozaki!" I shouted in a vain useless attempt to stop her. I put my right hand on my elbow and tried pulling as hard as I could. It was as if my hand was nailed to the floor!

"No!" I heard her shout back. What happened next flew by me like a blur, because Ayumi tilted her head….and finally brought the full force of her body onto my hand, cracking it, and snapping it unnaturally.

"Ghhaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I screamed as a paralyzing pain shot through my palm. I could feel the broken bones scrape and slide alongside my out of place veins. Every part of my hand felt like it was bruised. Every second she stood on it, was a like a complete nightmare.

"Scream! Hehe..HAHAhahahHAHA..!"

With all of my strength, I managed to pull my hand from out under her foot. I raised it, with it hurting like a monster, above my head to inspect it. It was bent sideways in a way that caused my blood to run cold. It hurt like all hell!

I didn't notice Shinozaki above me. And I definitely didn't notice her taking off her skirt and panties.

"For defiling my wishes…I'll rape you. I'll kill you while you die in bliss. This is your punishment." I heard her say in a cold voice. She tossed aside her blue skirt and starting sliding her panties down her legs.

"Ghh..wha..? R-Rape..?" I managed to ask, still holding my injured hand. Were my ears deceiving me? Ayumi would never say something along those lines.

"Yes. Rape."

I looked up in time to see Ayumi straddle the top of my legs. I wanted to question what the hell she was doing, but the pain in my hand clouded any questions that would've seemed reasonable.

"I'm going to suck out your energy. But not without arousing you first."

I heard her say. Wanting to resist but not finding the strength too, she unbuttoned my pants and exposed my member to the chilling air around us.

"Wait..Shinozaki…" I started to call out. Whatever was about to happen, I couldn't let it proceed!

"I wait for no one. I said I'd do it didn't I? I'd rape you.." She responded.

I watched as she straddled my penis and sat on top of it. The tip of it was pointed at me she crushed the length of it under her warm moistened skin.

"A-Ahh..Shinozaki no.." I said. My body shivered in confusion from the sensation of her thighs. However, the pain in my hand pushed aside any thoughts of telling her to stop. I could still feel the inside of it start bleeding. The pain was starting to subside, but it was excruciatingly slow in doing so.

"Yes Yoshiki. See, I told you to run, but you didn't'!" She said. I held my breath as I watched her lips curl into a sadistic smile. "I found you! I found you I found you I found you! I told you to run! Run away! Run! But I got you! I got you I got you I got you! Hahaha!" She laughed maniacally.

"W-Why did I have to run!? Get off of me!" With my right hand still useable, I reached up to grab her. This isn't right… I had to get her off!

That didn't work too well, because she immediately grabbed my hand and applied a strong force to my wrist.. "Ah ah ah! If you touch me with your filthy hand, I'll break this one too! Hahaha!" She laughed.

Completely surrendering to her threats, I nodded and lied back, accepting the short pleasure filled feelings of her thighs. Her vaginal lips massaged my length, back and forth, getting it wetter and wetter with each stroke. Against my will, I could feel myself getting hard under her intercrural.

"And now..I'll rape you. Just lay there in bliss..." She said raising her waist up and positioning my penis directly underneath her vagina.

"Shinozaki no! Please! It's me! Don't do this!" I begged. Fear and anticipation began welling up inside me.

"Yoshiki yes! I will! I'll violate you over and over! Go mad in pleasure!" She yelled back at me.

"Ayumi no..!" I began to plea with her. That proved in vain however, because as soon as I finished my sentence, she dropped down on me.

Ahhh!" I screamed in despair as my penis sank deep inside Ayumi's insides. "Agh..T-Tight..!" I said gasping. I could feel tons of little bumps practically smothering my shaft inside of her. The strange sensation of her innards was so intense, my body shivered as Ayumi took me all the way in. It felt as if I had entered a wonderland of pleasure. I shivered as I realized I was now completely wrapped in her genitals.

"Hahah! It went in! It's in! Well Yoshiki? How do I feel? How's your first taste of pussy?" She asked me, just sitting there holding me inside her.

"Hahhh it…it…" I exhaled not even finishing my sentence. Just the feeling of being inside her soft bizarre vagina was too much. While true, it did feel good, this wasn't right. This wasn't Ayumi I was being raped by…It was someone who had control of her. These thoughts and more swirled around my mind, bringing me quickly to the edge of an orgasm. But I couldn't do that….Not in my best friend's body…Picking up on natural instincts, my body screamed for more while I tried to escape her grasp.

"D-don't move...Or I'll.." I started to say.

Ayumi tilted her head, and smiled that weird smile of hers. "Come on now. Pour it all into me. Don't hold back, I'll take it all inside here." She said waving her finger down at me like I was some kind of child. It was like she was teasing me. As she finished, she started moving her waist. Up and down, left to right, she was slowly moving her hips around, causing the small bumps inside of her to rub against my penis unnaturally. It started to become unbearable. I couldn't take it. As the pleasure mixed with disgust, I started to tremble in confusion underneath her.

"Urgh…N-No more..!"

"Aww, You don't like this pussy that devoured your virgin penis? Well ok, I'll bring you to a fast release then!"

"Ahh..!"

I sighed as I relaxed my tense muscles. In an instant, I could feel my orgasm escape. My hips thrust upwards as I came. Hot semen came out in spurts, coating her sides with proof of my surrender. I lied there, limp and breathing heavily. Thoughts of confusion and shame competed to take control of my mind. Her soft walls continued to press down on me as I ejaculated, milking out every drop out of me.

"Haha! You came! You really came! You didn't even last a minute! That's so pitiful! But, seeing as how you betrayed my hopes, I'll have to punish you again. Spray more seed…"

"Ehh? Punish? Ahh!" I said, her sudden hip shake caused me to break free of my trance. "Wait, don't move like that!" I exclaimed as Shinozaki started moving her hips up and down again. My body rejoiced in pleasure inside her.

"Too late! Take this! And this! Hah my pussy feels great doesn't it? I'm going to have fun with you…I'll make you writhe in agony until you meet your end!"

"Ahhh! Don't! Stop! Aghh..!" I cried aloud. My orgasm had left my penis really sensitive. The lubrication from my semen and her juices allowed me to slip inside of her even quicker than last time. The bumps massaging my shaft were way too much for my body to take. Her horrible, corrupted genitals felt amazing, despite my disgust.

"Don't stop? Alright I won't! But I told you didn't I? That I'd rape you right? It'd be a shame if I...squeezed my hips like this right? Hah!"

"Ahh! Ayumi noo!" " I yelled I felt her squeeze her hips together. Her already tight vagina felt like it was strangling my groin.. Her warm wet walls felt like it would crush me inside. The pleasure was too great. I was gonna cum again…

"What's wrong? You wanna cum again? Such a lewd excuse for a man. Alright go ahead. Fill this body with more of your seed!" She said, keeping my penis locked inside her.

I couldn't allow myself to orgasm a second time. Right as I was about to ejaculate, I hold on. With my stomach clenched and me focusing my power on resisting, I managed to hold on..

"Oh? You're trying to endure it? You're trying to endure this possessed vagina of mine?" She looks down at me with a seductive smile. "Then I'll do this..!"

Suddenly, her waist started to swing. Up and down, lewd noises of wet skin echoed loudly throughout the room.

"Ahh..! A-Again..!"

My endurance was no match for her violent bouncing. I cried out as more of my seed left me. I could feel my penis convulsing inside of her. The forbidden pleasure of this forced intercourse left me more exhausted than the last orgasm.

"Your semen is delicious Yoshiki. But we're not done yet. I'll need it all. Pour it in me…" I heard Shinozaki say.

"Shinozaki please! Stop! Someone! Help me!" I shouted as she starting bouncing on me again. I feebly squirmed underneath her iron grip as she held me down to the cold floor. I felt tears forming in my eyes from the torturous pleasure. "I don't want this! Stop it!"

"You don't want this? But then why're you so hard? I can feel you in here.." She said, swaying side to side, stimulating me. "In fact. You liked me didn't you? I bet you wanted to get me pregnant with this seed of yours didn't you? Too bad it'll never happen!

"That's a lie..!" I cried back. My genitals were deceiving me. How did she know that I did? I've told no one! Pain and pleasure clouded over my thoughts as her pussy sent me over the edge again.

"N-No more.." I begged her as I felt my penis explode inside her and eject more semen. She started snickering, never stopping her pace.

"You're coming so fast...so much. Why don't you try holding on for a little bit? It's embarrassing to have you cum over and over again so quickly… Hah!" She twisted her hips quickly side to side, shaking and tossing my body a little.

"Agh..! Pl-Please…! Sh-shino..!"

I screamed as I looked up at Ayumi's face. Her face was contorted in an evil manner as she licked her lips. Her tongue was hanging out and streams of drool were leaving her mouth. She was clearly enjoying this taboo act.

"Shino..zaki…" I said weakly. My thoughts were becoming cloudy and it felt like my penis was on fire from the friction of her lubricated genitals. It was difficult to form a single sentence. Desperately, I reached up towards her soft white thighs. Maybe I could re-adjust myself! That thought quickly faded as my hand was greeted with her hand quickly coming down and seizing it in an iron grip.

"Ah ah! I never said you could touch me did I?" She responded back. "Just for that…Hah!" She rose and slammed immediately, taking me deeper inside of her than usual.

"N-Nnghh…!" The sudden sensation of rubbing against her bumps sent me over the edge, shooting semen deep into her womb.

"I love this… Well go on, cum..! Cum more!"

My vision flashed white as I came yet again. The energy that I had earlier was all but present. I didn't even have the strength to fight her grip anymore. Any more of this… And I could..

"Again? Yes that's right…Give it to me.. Fill me with your life!"

"Ayumi..Please…" I begged her. Her cold blue eyes simply stared down at mine, a crooked smile appearing across her face. There was absolutely no mercy. There was clearly no regret shown in her eyes. She simply stared down at me… admiring my uncomfortable figure. She was killing me… And I simply had no energy to resist. I lied there as she continued her assault.

"Shh.." She said. She had changed her method of torture by tightening around my tip and base.

"Ahh! Incredi..ble…" I moaned as she released the pressure she had. I came the moment she loosened.

"Ah..ahh.." I sighed softly as I released. Less and less semen left my tip as I filled her womb.

"Fading away are we? Well that's fine. This next one will finish you. Now Yoshiki, give it all to me! Your life!" She yelled and began violently shaking her hips left to right truly trying to get me to finish.

"Ah..a..!" I sighed as tears of sorrow and frustration left my eyes. Only a tiny droplet of semen left me. I could feel my eyes starting to shut…

"Delicious. Absolutely delicious. Goodbye Yoshiki…your punishment is over."

"…a.." I didn't have the strength to respond back properly. I could see Ayumi's contorted face start to fade as everything around me went black.

Thus, my life ends there. I was raped to death by my one close friend. As I slipped away, Ayumi stood up and looked down at her "work". When she came too, she'd have no idea what happened. She'd have no clue that she was indeed my killer. But that didn't matter anymore. I welcomed my cruel death, with a forced smile on my face and dried tears on my cheeks.

…

**+-Wrong End-+**


	3. Chapter 2A

_**Corpse Party**_

**Chapter 2A**

**(**This is a continuation from Chapter 2. This is if Yoshiki decides to hide under the Teacher's desk instead of the supply closet.)

**Rewind**

**Yoshiki's P.O.V  
**

I only had a second to decide, so going on my best judgment; I darted into the room and locked the lock that was attached to it.

"Hah..Hah…" I fell onto my knees desperately trying to catch my breath. What in the hell just happened? First I was exploring on my own...Then Shinozaki attacks me… Goddamnit this school..!" I cursed under my breath. "Ok ok…Calm down…I'll hide in this room until she decides to grow bored of this game…"

"I hear you…..Yoshiki…"

"Guh..!"

I heard Ayumi's voice right outside the walls. How in the hell did she catch up to me so fast..? She was JUST walking earlier! She can't be that fast!

"I have to hide…I have to hide!" Frantically I looked around, my choices were, a supply closet in the back of the room, a couple boxes stacked in the corner, or underneath that teacher's desk in the middle of the room. I had to choose fast. Thinking spur of the moment style, I quickly dashed underneath the teacher's desk in front of the room.

"Tch…" I said, trying to collect my thoughts. "Calm down Yoshiki…If you let your imagination run wild, Shinozaki will surely catch you!" I reassured myself as I took deep breaths.

"Yoshiki!"

"Ehh?!" I ceased my breathing for a moment as I heard Ayumi's voice from what seemed like outside the door. How in the hell did she catch up to me so fast damnit?! I immediately curled up into a ball, making myself as small as possible.

Smash! I heard a loud smash as the door flew over my hiding spot to the wall beside me. "Oh god…she found me…She found me! I knew it was a bad idea to hide under here!" I started reprimanding myself silently as her soft footsteps entered the room.

"Yoshiki…I know you're in here…I told you to run…Not hide..!" I heard her shout in her normal voice. God damnit….How could this have turned all wrong?! In the course of ten minutes?!

"Let me check…the closet!"

I stayed silent and closed my eyes as the sound of the closet's metal door open. Dear god, if I hid in there, she would've found me for sure!

"Hmm…Yoshiki…You're in those boxes aren't you?!"

I felt my heart start to beat so fast, that Ayumi might hear it. A second later, I could hear the rustling of boxes as Ayumi threw them across the room. I kept my mouth closed as my teeth started to chatter. I was so afraid that she'd hear them…

"Wait..a second…!" I thought to myself and glanced a quick peek at the door. I didn't see Shinozaki in front of me… I bet I could quickly get up and make another break for it!

But..What if she had a trap set there? I mean, it took her a second or two to bust down the door…But then again…It's my only shot…Should I take it..? I quickly thought over the two options. Shaking my head, I rejected the idea as I curled back up. It was too dangerous to leave this spot. I'll wait for her to leave, and then sneak away…

"Hmm..I guess he isn't here.." I heard her mumble under her breath.

I breathed a silent air of relief and let my head rest against the wooden under wall of the table. I thanked god I stayed undetected and hoped that she had left the room.

Unfortunately, that slight thump my head made with the wall was all the hint she needed. Because seconds later, I could hear a slight "Psst" sound. I ignored it as my nerves settled down.

"Psst."

I heard that same whisper sound. I could feel my heart rate increase tenfold. I instantly recognized that voice. Nervously I looked over, and instantly covered my mouth. There, peeking under the table, Was Ayumi's twisted grinning face. A shadow covered her eyes as she sat there grinning at me.

"..!" I almost let out a blood curdling scream.

"FOUND YOU!"

I completely froze up as Ayumi stood up…and flung the table across the room. She didn't tip it, or push it. I watched as she picked it up and hurled it, hitting multiple chairs on its destination to the ground.

I uncurled myself and immediately began crawling backwards from her twitching body. Where in the hell did she get such strength?!

"Tsk tsk…Yoshiki..I told you to run…" Ayumi reprimanded me as she started unbuttoning her skirt.

"Shinozaki! Why're you doing this?! Why did I have to run?!" I asked her frantically. My eyes never left her body as she picked up her article of clothing, and tossed it aside.

"Gosh, I hate when people blatantly defy my requests. Looks like I'll have to punish you Yoshiki." She said, walking towards me. Her pupils were unusually shrunken, and her body twitched, like, a lot.

"N-No! Stay away from me!" I quickly scrambled to my feet and quickly made a fast dash to the door. My luck however, was near zero. Because that twitching Ayumi was doing, was her body limiters shutting down. The moment I was about to sprint, Shinozaki quickly dashed in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Gahh!" I shouted as I was pulled forward…onto her. "Oof!" the breath in my lungs was exhaled as I landed on Ayumi's small form.

"Caught you! Caught you Yoshiki! You didn't follow the rules!" She said giggling. I stayed silent as her chest vibrated against my cheek. "I've determined your punishment."

"Ayumi! Stop fooling around!" I looked down into her weird eyes before pulling myself up. Or, at least I tried to pull myself up. Shinozaki's hands were holding onto my wrists, keeping my hands flat on the floor. I don't get it…where did she get this crazy strength?!

"Rape."

"Eh?" I heard her say slowly.

"Yes, That will be your punishment. I will rape you. I'll force you to penetrate me and feed me your seed. I'll extract your life like that."

Huh? Did I hear her right? Rape? "Stop fooling around! Urk! Gah! Let me go!" I struggled to plant my feet on the ground and pull up, but Ayumi had a backup plan for that too. She wrapped her legs around my hips, halting my movements.

"Oh, I'm not fooling around.. look." She let go of one of my hands and spread the part of her underwear covering her genitals aside. Unconsciously, I looked down. I blushed at the sight of her vagina. It was covered with black pubic hair, and looked moist. She was incredibly moist to be precise. What would it feel like in there? Would I be able to endure whatever she did? Somehow, I doubt it was possible.

"Wh-what is this?!" I asked, with feelings of confusion and anticipation building up. I didn't notice my penis getting hard. And I certainly didn't notice it making a bulge in my pants. Ayumi smiled, and quickly undid my zipper.

"I should be asking you that. Look how hard you've gotten. Lusting after this possessed vagina…I bet you wanna force yourself into me, and let all of your seed fill me correct? You want me to massage you deep inside me and send you to hell with my techniques don't you?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"Who would want...that?!" I said. There's no way in the world I could desecrate my best friend's body like this… I had to resist temptation!

"You're lying. Your penis says otherwise. But fear not. It'll feel good. You won't last very long in here." She whispered.

"I'm not.! Oh god no.." I said aloud as I noticed that my member was sticking out. Ayumi grabbed it and guided it down to her small wet slit.

"Looks like you are. But that doesn't matter. Now let us connect. Scream in agony as I rape you!" She positioned her legs around my ass.

"Shinozaki please! Don't do thi- hahhhh!" My begging was stopped short as Ayumi forced me deep inside her slit by pushing my waist down into hers. I could feel her inner walls give way as I buried myself deep. Multiple crevices inside her rubbed hard against me. It felt like I was inserting myself into something non-human…

"Hahah! How do I feel virgin boy? Oh wait, you aren't a virgin anymore are you? How's your first taste of pussy?" She asked me in yet another mocking voice.

"Hahh..ick…" My thoughts were jumbled in a mess as I felt the lower half of my body relax. The next thing I knew, I could feel myself climaxing. My hot semen filled her tight narrow walls, filling her womb the moment the base of my genital came in contact with her skin. "Ahh…? I..came..?" I said as my body reveled in this one sided orgasm.

"Oh dear…Coming just from insertion…How truly pitiful…" I heard her say. I bit my tongue as she squeezed her hips together, milking my semen to the last drop. "But that's not gonna save you. I'll make you cum over and over…"

"Ehh? Ahh!" I was brought back to reality as my penis was tossed side to side in her. It felt like her vagina was trying to smother me with its soft walls. I couldn't stop my body from swaying side to side as she played with me. Her legs had me pushed against her, with my penis all the way in her to the base. The angle I was penetrating her caused me to scrape against every single fold in her. In the next second, my vision flashed white as more of my hot seed poured into her.

"You came again…pour more of your seed into me. Does my vagina feel good Yoshiki? I can control it anyway I want...Like making it super tight…or super squishy…Like so!"

"Ahh! Stop it already!" I said as I felt her ridges mold into a super sticky substance, it now felt like warm sticky jelly attacking my genitals. Her warm slick juices started covering my penis as I was forced in and out of her. The strange sensations of her juice and my semen nearly forced me over the edge once more. "Please stop! N-No more Ayumi..!" I begged trying to endure her assault.

"I won't stop. I've told you didn't I? That I'd rape you over and over again with my corrupt vagina…"

"Hahh!" I sighed as a third orgasm rocked my body. Even more semen spilled out of me, forcing some of it outside of her, and down onto the floor below us.

"Hmph. That was three. Play time's over now. The real punishment begins" She said looking up at me. Her face, once normal and smiling, turned into a wicked frown. Her eyes felt like they were piercing mine. Blue streaks, or veins, plagued her face as she jammed me back inside of her with her legs.

"Agh! Stop it! Please!" I started shouting as the feeling of her insides changed. Now vibrating slightly, my extra sensitive penis was convulsing inside of her violent vagina. Frantically, I tried moving my hands any way they could go. Unfortunately, Shinozaki's grip showed no mercy. If felt like my hands were indeed chained to the ground. With her waist shaking side to side even faster, I bit down on my lip. I refused to let her know that her forced pleasure she was inflicting upon me was torturous. With tears forming in my eyes, I unconsciously thrust my hips forward and orgasmed inside of her a fourth time. I felt the semen leave me, but her vagina showed no signs of stopping her stimulation. I could feel my spirit and soul breaking down as pain started mixing with the pleasure. This was like a nightmare…

"I'm not done. More…More semen! Hahahah..!" She said, cackling.

"Shinozaki! Please stop..! Forgive me! I'm sorry!" I begged her. I knew for a fact I should've kept running. I knew I should've never split up with her at that intersection. But it was far too late. The tears forming in my eyes finally spilled over as my body gave in to a fifth orgasm. My vision flashed white once again, and I could feel a strong headache assault my head. She really was trying to finish me off…

"Crying won't help you. I will not forgive you. This is your punishment for defying my wishes. Now stop complaining and cease your crying. Pour more of your semen into my womb. I'll accept it all.."

"Ghehh…" I felt my throat let out a strange bellow as her legs made me pump her. I could feel something snapping in my mind. "Ahh…Pl-Please…" I sighed as yet another orgasm shook my waist. I didn't have the strength to move anymore. This however, didn't stop Shinozaki's assault. She kept the lead and continued making me push myself into her. The friction from her jelly like meat and pumping made me feel like my penis was burning up. It felt like it was on fire…

"Can you not form sentences anymore? Well that's fine… pour the rest of your warmth into me." She said, never breaking eye contact with my swollen red eyes.

"Aga.." I sighed as another orgasm left my body. I didn't even have the strength to finish that word. As my body convulsed on top of her, I came. However nothing came out. I didn't know whether something broke, or if she really took all of my semen. It didn't matter. I could feel my body becoming lethargic as everything went black around me.

"More….More… This isn't enough. I need more." She demanded, squeezing her hips together.

"…" I lied there as my waist thrust forward one more time. My penis convulsed as I orgasmed one last time.

"And he's gone. This was your punishment Yoshiki… It's over now."

I heard her say softly to my unconscious body. She gave me a kiss on my forehead before rolling me over and standing up, admiring the large amount of semen dripping down her body.

Thus, I collapsed and fell into an eternal sleep. Raped to death by my friend, I lie there in complete silence as Ayumi left the room. When, or if, she was freed from that spirit, she'd be left clueless. She'd never know what happened to me. She'd never know that it indeed was her that took my life. She'd never know...that she was the one that raped me to death.

But that that didn't matter to me. Not anymore at least.

…

**+-Wrong End-+**


	4. Chapter 2B

_**Corpse Party**_

_**Chapter 2B**_

(This is an alternate scene to chapter 2. This is what happens if Yoshiki decides to hide under the boxes.)

I only had a second to decide, so going on my best judgment; I darted into the room and locked the lock that was attached to it.

"Hah..Hah…" I fell onto my knees desperately trying to catch my breath. What in the hell just happened? First I was exploring on my own...Then Shinozaki attacks me… Goddamnit this school..!" I cursed under my breath. "Ok ok…Calm down…I'll hide in this room until she decides to grow bored of this game…"

"I hear you…..Yoshiki…"

"Guh..!"

I heard Ayumi's voice right outside the walls. How in the hell did she catch up to me so fast..? She was JUST walking earlier! She can't be that fast!

"I have to hide…I have to hide!" Frantically I looked around, my choices were, a supply closet in the back of the room, a couple boxes stacked in the corner, or underneath that teacher's desk in the middle of the room. I had to choose fast.

"The boxes!"

I quickly ran over to the boxes and inspected them. I counted seven cardboard boxes. "Maybe I can stack them on top of me or something! Or make a barrier or something!" I thought to myself and quickly climbed around them. Making a small spot to curl down in, I cuddled up into a ball and stacked the boxes above me. For some old cardboard boxes, they sure had some weight in them!

"Ok…Ok…You're completely surrounded Yoshki…There's no way she can find you…" I tried to reassure myself. But that only opened up a new problem. If for whatever reason she found me, I'd be trapped. I prayed to god or whoever was up there that she'd lose track of me..

"Yoshiki! I can hear you making racket in there!"

"Ehh?!" I covered my mouth just as I was about to gasp aloud. "Shut up Yoshiki! Shut up!" I reprimanded myself.

"Hahh!" I heard a loud grunt from outside. Suddenly, a loud crash! was heard as footsteps started to come in. She must've kicked down the door… But wait, how was that possible?!

"Oh god she's gonna find me….She's gonna find me!" I sat there cuddled into a ball with my eyes shut. "Stay quiet Yoshiki stay quiet.."

"Yoshiki…I know you're in here..I told you to run…not hide! There's gonna be big trouble if I catch you hiding from me…" I heard her taunting me in her normal voice. God damnit! How could the situation do a complete 180 in the time span of ten minutes?!

"Let me guess…under the table!"

My breath caught in my throat as the sound of a table was heard clashing with the other desks. Crash! Bang!

"Dear god…If I had hid under there...She definitely would've found me..!" I told myself, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Hmmm…so you're not under the desk…what about the closet?!"

I heard her footsteps head towards the closet in the back of the room. A split second later, a loud bang! echoed throughout the room. She may have tossed open the door. Dear lord if I chose that spot instead of these boxes…

"Yoshiki..I know you're in here. So! I shall guess one more time where you are. If I don't find you, then I'll leave."

I heard her say aloud. Feeling a slight smile creep across my face, I relaxed my muscles and breathed a sigh of relief. When she leaves, I'll run the opposite direction until she finishes this little game!" Uncurling my body, I raise my arm upwards to get rid of the numbness that was forming. Unfortunately, I stretched my arm upwards too far, causing a Tap! noise.

"Hmmm..?"

"Damnit Yoshiki! You idiot!" I bit my lip and started yelling at myself in my head.

"Kishinuma…I'll ask again, are you in here?" Ayumi said. I could hear footsteps head towards the front of the room.

"…" I stayed silent.

"Yoshiki..if I find you..I'll make your punishment ten times worse." She said in a demanding voice.

"Oh god oh god! What do I do?! Should I surrender myself? Or should I stay hidden? If I surrender myself, she'd "Punish" me anyway, but if I make her wait, she could make it worse. What do I do?!" I thought to myself. I could feel fear rising in my head as I quickly made a decision.

"I'll stay hidden. Maybe there's a slight chance that she'd think it was a mouse or something." I decided.

"Yoshiki..I decided your punishment. If you don't come out right now…" I heard her voice wander towards the center of class, right in front of my boxes.

"Please pass by…please pass by!" I silently prayed. I tried to refrain my teeth from chattering but it did little good. I was so afraid that she'd hear them…

"Yoshiki..I can hear you..I can sense your fear. I'm going to find you in the next 5 seconds…" I heard her voice lowering. I gripped my head and shut my eyes as tight as I could. This couldn't be happening..!

"1…" I heard her take a single step.

"2…" I heard her take another step. Was she getting closer?

"3…" I heard her take a third step. I was right, she was getting closer.

"4…" I heard her take a fourth step. I could hear her breathing from inside my hiding spot. "Dear god, no. No no no no no!" I repeated in my head. I could feel my body shivering as I heard Ayumi chuckling.

"And….5!" My heart dropped as I heard the rustling of a box above me. I watched in horror as she picked it up, and tossed it aside. Our eyes met each other.

"….!" I covered my mouth to prevent a bloodcurdling scream from escaping.

"FOUND YOU!" She yelled as she grinned down at me. I watched in horror as she started picking up the boxes and throwing them in random directions.

"Shinozaki no! I'm sorry! Stop it!" I started begging for forgiveness that would never come.

"Yoshiki..You defied me! I told you to run! Not hide! And I told you to come out earlier didn't I?" I watched as she stared at me from above. I felt like a small animal, cornered by its prey.

"No! I mean I thought I..I.." I couldn't make out the sentences I needed. I watched helplessly as Shinozaki removed the rest of my boxes. I stared helplessly as she grabbed my hand and picked me up.

"Come with me."

"Shinozaki let me go damnit!" I said struggling against her grip. Surprisingly, her grip was like iron. I yanked as hard as I could, but she never let me escape her grasp.

"Ah ah ah!" Shinozaki looked back at me with a bittersweet smile on her face. "Keep struggling Kishinuma, and your wrist may snap! Just like that." She said snapping her fingers.

"Ahh! No don't do that!" I said as I followed her.

"Now come…Sit down." She said facing the chair in front of me. I'm gonna pin you to that chair."

"Wh-Why?!" I asked trying to stall time.

"Because I said so! Haha…hahahahHAHA!" Ayumi said, cackling loudly.

"Ayumi I…I'm not comfortable with this… please let me go.." I said trying not to follow her orders.

"Dear Yoshiki…I won't ask again… please sit down in this chair and let me tie you up." Ayumi looked at me. She quickly brandished a rope in her hands. Was that…was that blood on it?! I looked away from her fake smile.

"I won't sit down..M-make me!" I shouted back at her. I tried to sound tough and brave, but secretly, my knees wanted to shake.

"Hehe..Haha..HAHAHA.." Ayumi started cackling with her mouth agape. I didn't like that laugh damnit! "Make you? You want me to make you? Hehe…Ok fine..How about I stab you right now? Over and over and over and over and over! HaHaHahAhA!" She looked at me straight in the eyes. "I'll dig out your intestines and paint this entire room with them! How's that for making you?! I'll do it right now!" She said keeping a pattern of squeezing my hand before relaxing her grip.

"Eh?! No no don't do that! I'll sit down Shinozaki!" I said trying to keep my teeth from chattering. Keeping my head down, I sat down onto the hard wooden chair as Ayumi stared at me.

"Hehe…good boy. Now I'm going to tie your hands and feet to the chair. If you so much as struggle or attempt to attack me….Hehehehe…" She whispered in a low tone that caused my body to shiver.

"I-I understand.." I said keeping my head down. True to her word, she grabbed that bloody rope and starting tying my feet to the chair. I wanted to tell her to stop. I wanted to push her down and run away. What kind of sick game was this?! And smearing my intestines everywhere? What the hell was wrong with her?

"Yoshiki…Tell me how much you like me tying you up.." I heard Ayumi's cheerful voice from behind me.

"E-Ehh? Why would I do that..?" I asked.

Immediately I could feel her face in mine. Her hot breath made my blood run cold.

"Yoshiki…"

"I love it when you tie me up Shinozaki!" I said trying to keep my composure. I can't show fear here!

"You do? Such a naughty boy. Why do you like it?"

"Because you're forcing me to you evil bitch!" I wanted to say. But I quickly shoved the insulting thought out of my head. "B-Because it's you who's doing it…" I responded slowly.

"Hehe…I knew it. I'm almost done anyways."

"G-Good.." I stated silently. She was right. My hands were tied behind my back pretty tightly. I couldn't move them at all! It felt like I was being bound by the chair itself.

"Sh-Shinozaki…" I started to say. "Can you not tie up my legs please…?"

"Hehe, not a chance Yoshiki! You'd try to escape during your punishment! I can't let you go and defy me twice! That'd be insane!" She said binding my foot to the bottom of the chair.

"And done! You're now officially stuck dear. Now. Let us connect." She said standing in front of me and wiping her hands clean of the dust that was floating around here.

"Ehh? Connect?" I asked, still avoiding her deceiving gaze.

"Yes connect! I'm gonna rape you! Over and over and over and over with this vagina of mine!" She said rubbing her crotch through her skirt. Was she serious?

"Knock it off Shinozaki! We have to find the others! Let me go damnit!" I said. I started to struggle, but the sight of her rubbing herself through her clothes made it hard to do.

"Oh no..This isn't a joke. I'm gonna have sex with you...over and over until you pass out! It'll be fun! For me." She said grinning down at me.

"Ehh..?" I said feeling my cheeks become red. Surely this was some kind of joke…? I mean..in a place such as this…This was the exact opposite of appropriate! "N-No..don't do this…" I said lowly.

"Don't do this? Come on Kishinuma..you know you wanna just… stick yourself in here…and orgasm over and over again…am I wrong?" She started unbuttoning her skirt.

"Y-Yes! I don't want to do something like this in such a place damnit! Shinozaki! Let me out of this trap now please!" I said halfway pleading with her. I had to hold on to my humanity and resist! I can't fall for temptation!

"I won't let you out…. I'm gonna rape you Yoshiki…" She said as she kneeled down towards me. "Do you understand?"

"N-No don't …" I said, avoiding her evil cold blue eyes.

"Aw I'm sorry, well not really, but this'll feel good! For a minute or two ya know?" She said as she rested her hands on my crotch. "Oh dear! I can feel you getting hard under here. You're such a pervert! Secretly, you're lusting after my corrupt possessed vagina is that right?"

"N-No.." I said trying to clench my stomach. I'd never take advantage of my friend like this!

"You're a liar. And I hate liars." She said as she slowly rubbed her hand over it. "Here, let me relieve you of this nuisance." She said as she placed her fingers on my zipper and pulled it down.

"Shinozaki! Get a grip! Don't do this damnit!" Unable to do anything but be toyed with, I feebly flailed my fingers and hands in frustration. Ayumi started chuckling as she exposed my member to the cold dead air around us.

"Oh my..It's so firm..and warm! You really wanna violate me with don't you?" She said, squeezing it softly with her right hand.

"A-Ah! Don't do that! I don't want this! Shinozaki please!" I begged, shaking my head back and forth.

"I didn't ask you what you wanted did I?" She said. I stayed silent as she straddled my lap. I shivered as I felt her warm white thighs heat up my groin. "DID I?!"

"N-No you did not ask me what I wanted!" I yelled back in fear. Her face had a contorted grin on it as she rocked back and forth against my penis.

"Haha…hehehe….you're right I didn't…" She wrapped her arms at me and grabbed my chin in her hands. "I'm gonna put it in now. This corrupt vagina is gonna take your virginity..Hmhmhm…"

I froze as the heat radiating from her waist moved to the tip of my groin. Just from a slight brush, I could tell she was really moist…and warm. If she forced my penis in there…what would it feel like? Would I be able to resist from climaxing? No…It wouldn't be possible…I've never done something like this. How would I know what it'd feel like?

"No…No no no no no! Damnit no!" I feebly struggled against the weight of her body. There's no way in the hell I'm losing this to a possessed woman! Absolutely not! "Someone! Help!" I yelled. That didn't last long however. Ayumi's arm tightened around my neck and positioned herself above me once more.

"Ah ah ah! Bad boy! No yelling. Feel free to yell, after our session!" She whispered into my ear. Gritting my teeth, I let out a sigh as Ayumi lowered herself onto me. Her soft walls gave way to my intruding member as Ayumi took me inside to the hilt.

"Heh..It's in… How do I feel Yoshiki…?" She said, grinning down at me with her mouth agape. I felt warm sticky honey coat my penis as I buried myself up into her. Multiple bumps lined her insides as they rubbed against me hard. It felt like an inhuman massage…

I felt a dull ache immediately come forth in my waist as my vision flashed white. I instantly felt my penis explode inside of her, shooting thick white semen into her insides. I unconsciously thrust my hips upwards as I sat there in ecstasy. What in the world just happened..? "E-Ehh? I came..?"

"Ehh? Kishinuma..You came? I just put it in though! That was so fast and pathetic! Hahah!" I heard her laugh, her soft walls were rubbing my glands, milking out the rest of my semen. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to do something about it then." She rose halfway off of me and took my balls into her right hand.

"Eh? Shinozaki what are you doing?" I questioned her. Her hand was unusually soft, and I sighed in ecstasy and she squeezed and released them.

"Ahh..!"

"Oh? Letting out such a voice when I'm not even trying to impose pleasure. Such a lewd man.." I heard her say as she released them. "There. Now you can't come without my permission."

"Ehh? Ahh!" I let out a loud gasp as she lowered back down, taking me back inside. Something was off here… "W-What'd you do to me..?"

"You'll see soon enough.. Now cum. Fill this vagina of mine with semen!"

"Hah..!" I sighed as she twisted her sides back and forth quite suddenly. The urge to cum rose quickly in my body as the sounds of our genitals smacking echoed throughout the room. I couldn't take it. With pleasure exploding through my body with every bounce of hers, I couldn't even try to endure it. "Shinozaki no..! I'm gonna..!" My vision flashed white as my orgasm left my body and rose up into her eager vagina.

"Ehh? What..?" Or, at least I thought it did. I should have ejaculated… But that sense of release after my orgasm never came. I felt the powerful climax, but not the accompanying release. Feeling incomplete, I start to shudder underneath her body.

"Hahah! I already said you couldn't come without my permission! What do you think you're doing telling me you're gonna cum? Not without my say so!" She looked down as she lectured me. "Orgasm as much as you want, you'll never get that full relief unless I say so!" Shinozaki said as she started pumping me like a piston, raping me harder than before. Even though I didn't ejaculate, my penis was super sensitive as if I just did.

Forced in and out of her tight vagina, my body shudders in intense pleasure. "Haha! I'm gonna rape you like this over and over! I may end up killing you like this! This is your punishment for defying me Yoshiki!" She said. Pumping me like in a violent rage, she bounced harder and faster on top of me. Almost berserk like, she grinded against my sensitive genitals, causing me to cry out and scream in torturous pleasure.

"Ahh! Ahh! Stop it Shinozaki! It hurts damnit!" I screamed as I squirmed helplessly under her.

"God I love that voice! Let me hear it more Kishinuma!" She responded with drool leaking out of her mouth. As if drunk in her own pleasure, she just sadistically taunted me as she rode on top of me. Her bumpy vagina squeezes around my tip every time I'm forced into her, quickly loosening as she bounces back up. Every time she takes me back inside of her, the bumps rub hard against my tip, bringing unbearable pleasure with it. I was about to start crying, this was too much. Underneath her violent assault, I'm quickly brought to another height.

My vision flashed white as I "came" again. The feeling of the climax blows over me, but the sense of release from the ejaculation never comes. A dull ache pounds away at the base of my penis, as if the semen inside me was desperate to be released. "Ahh…"

"Haha! You tried to come again didn't you? You'll never shoot your semen inside me unless I say so! Haha..HAHAhaha!" Ayumi said breathing heavily. She doesn't stop her assault for one minute as she continues to rape me. I start to twist my body inside the rope. The incomplete orgasm I just had continued to gnaw at me.

"You wanna come in my pussy don't you? You wanna spray more of your semen inside me don't you Yoshiki?" She asked me with a sadistic grin on her face.

"N-No I don't! Stop it!" I yell and scream as tears start to form in my eyes. She stops bouncing on me as I answer. Now just seductively grinding her waist against me, she taunts me with her words. My tip slowly rubs against her walls, only adding to the frustration of not being able to come.

"You don't? Well ok. I'll just make you climax over and over again until you do!" Stopping her grinding, she immediately starts to pump me like a piston again. Trembling, I helplessly moan underneath her. Way faster than before, I feel another climax building up. My body was screaming for an actual ejaculation.

"Ahhh! Ayumi please! Stop it! I'm sorry for defying your wishes!" I said finally feeling the tears leave my eyes and run down my face. With that dull ache rising, I climax once more. My vision flashes white again as more exhaustion washes over my body.

But it doesn't come. The frustration and irritation only got stronger, gnawing at my brain. Feeling my resistance breaking down rapidly, I give in to her words and beg her. "Please..Please let me come.." I ask her with more tears flowing down my face. I can't take this. This torture was too much.

"Aww Yoshiki you're crying! This just makes me wanna tease your penis even more! Come on, scream more as I rape you!" She ignored my begging and continued her piston like movement.

"Ahh! Nooo!" I scream as another climax spikes through my body. The pleasure explodes in me, but is quickly replaced by this gnawing frustration. This is too much, I need to release….I need to cum…

"Ah….L-Let…me…c-.." I tried to say.

"Ehh? Sure! I'll let you climax again!" She said as she squeezed her hips together. I scream in agony as I'm forced to another climax.

"N-No… Ejaculate…Let me come please..!" I beg her some more.

"You're so pathetic. You wanna come inside me? You wanna come inside this corrupt vagina of mine?" She giggles as she stares at me in the eyes. A smile of superiority crosses her face. "Alright. Beg me for real. What exactly do you want?"

"T-To let me cum…" I try to say as more tears spill out of me.

"Cum? Where do you wanna cum?" She asked me, as the vibration of her body stimulated me more.

"I-Inside you..!" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"Now say it right. Where in me do you wanna come?"

"Inside your vagina! Please..!" I shamelessly beg her. I avoided her gaze and twisted my body around.

"Haha! What a lewd desire. You really wanna fill this womb of mine with your semen?" She squeezed her walls against my tip again.

"Aghhh! Y-yes I doo..! Tch…Aghhh!" I climaxed again. Another incomplete orgasm. I'll go insane if this continues…

"Haha! Well if you want it that badly, I guess I can't refuse! Alright, I'll let you come inside me!" She said as she rose up and grasped my balls in her hand. Almost as quickly as she did, she released them and quickly slammed herself back down on me. "Now do it! Spray your pitiful seed inside me!"

"Uuoooh!" As the sudden stimulation from her body weight fills me, I grit my teeth as the overwhelming sensation forces an orgasm through my body. My hip shoots upwards as I explode inside of her. I gasp in relief as it feels like multiple ejaculations are stacked on top of that one, all being forced out at once. In a trance of ecstasy, I moan as I drown in the bliss of the release finally granted to me.

"Haha..you came..You came so much inside of me! I can feel it… It felt great! Didn't it? You must've loved it too with the way you begged me." She smirked down at me.

"Ah…ah…" After finally tasting the ejaculation so long denied to me, my limbs go limp as I start to drool from the comfortable ecstasy of release.

"Can't even speak can you? Well that's fine. We'll do this again...and again…and again…" You'll spend the rest of your life in this classroom with me Yoshiki…Forever..and forever…and forever." She whispered in my ears as she slowly twisted her hips softly on me.

"N-No…N-Not….tha…" I tried to mutter. Not even being able to speak, I simply let out more tears of sorrow and frustration as she continued to stimulate me. I didn't want to spend my life here! Not with this possessed girl! But I didn't have a choice. Simply sitting here accepting this unwanted pleasure, my consciousness starts to fade...

"You don't wanna? Too bad. Go to sleep. It'll be the only rest you get for a while, because your role as my semen slave begins when you wake up Yoshiki…" The words of Ayumi echoed in my mind as I fell into a deep sleep.

Thus, I spend the rest of my life in this cold, dark classroom with Shinozaki as her semen slave. Being forced to beg for release every day, my heart and soul start to break down. Keeping me alive with weird sustenance, I cry and sob every day as I fill her vagina with my semen. Never knowing that she's possessed, or never coming to, we spend eternity in this wicked cursed school…

…

**+-Wrong End-+**


End file.
